Premier Baiser
by L.S. McBeat
Summary: Au cours d'une soirée plus que désastreuse, Robin Gallagher finit par embrasser Katherine Mayfair. Et Katherine, d'abord surprise, commence à prendre conscience du fait que ce baiser est bien plus qu'un simple baiser... C'est le début d'une longue histoire d'amour.


**Titre:** Premier Baiser.  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> _Desperate Housewives_.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Les personnages utilisés pour écrire cette fanfiction ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à ABC. Je ne suis donc pas rémunérée pour cette production écrite.  
><strong>Personnages:<strong> Katherine Mayfair et Robin Gallagher.  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Katherine Mayfair et Robin Gallagher.**  
>Rating:<strong> K+ (+9).  
><strong>Nombre de Mots:<strong> 469.  
><strong>Résumé:<strong> Au cours d'une soirée plus que désastreuse, Robin Gallagher finit par embrasser Katherine Mayfair. Et Katherine, d'abord surprise, commence à prendre conscience du fait que ce baiser est bien plus qu'un simple baiser... C'est le début d'une longue histoire d'amour.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Robin Gallagher avait, pour la toute première fois, posé ses lèvres douces et rosées sur celles de Katherine Mayfair, c'était la veille, lors d'une soirée improvisée entre filles dans un des nombreux bars qui bordait la ville de Fairview.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Contrairement à ce que les jeunes femmes avaient prévu, leur toute première soirée commune en extérieur avait bien rapidement tourné au fiasco. Et tout cela avait démarré parce que deux hommes, la quarantaine bien entamée, les avaient gentiment invité à leur table...<em>

_Robin, de nature censée et réfléchie malgré sa très grande naïveté, avait aussitôt refusé l'offre de ces hommes, prétextant une envie de rester entièrement seule avec sa bienheureuse colocataire. Mais Katherine, heureuse de se voir à nouveau séduite par des hommes plutôt charmants après des mois entiers de calme plat suite à son internement en hôpital psychiatrique, n'avait pas pu résister bien longtemps à l'envie dévorante d'accepter une pareille proposition._

_Les deux femmes s'étaient ainsi concertées et Robin, dont le seul plaisir n'était jamais que de satisfaire les moindres désirs de son amie, n'avait jamais pu qu'accepter._

_Malheureusement pour Katherine, les deux hommes n'avaient eu d'yeux que pour la séduisante Robin. Cela l'avait, bien évidemment, profondément vexée – pour ne pas dire carrément blessée – mais elle s'était bien vite rendue à l'évidence: elle ne faisait clairement pas le poids face à la sublime trentenaire qu'était Robin._

_Mal à l'aise de se voir aussi facilement placée au centre de toutes les attentions, Robin avait pris la décision brutale de rentrer. Les hommes avaient cependant insisté pour qu'elle reste. Mais elle seule. Robin avait trouvé cette exclusion extrêmement curieuse et injuste. Elle avait alors pris le temps de signaler aux deux hommes la présence de Katherine, oubliée depuis un bon moment, en dressant simultanément un éloge majestueux de sa personnalité sans égal et de son physique plutôt harmonieux. Mais les hommes, comme guidés par leurs puissantes hormones masculines, avaient continué de ne montrer de l'intérêt que pour Robin._

_L'ex-strip-teaseuse avait alors eu une idée merveilleuse. Elle avait pris la subite décision d'embrasser sa colocataire sur les lèvres après avoir déclaré que s'il ne voulait pas profiter de sa compagnie, il valait peut-être mieux qu'elle cherche à se la garder pour elle seule._

* * *

><p>Depuis ce baiser, Katherine ne cessait pas une seule seconde de penser à Robin.<p>

La douceur des lèvres de sa colocataire l'obsédait. Convaincantes et sincère. Surprenantes et tendres.

Robin embrassait divinement bien. Si bien que Katherine en redemandait presque.

Au fil des jours, Katherine prit conscience de l'importance que commençait doucement mais sûrement à prendre Robin à ses yeux. Elle n'était plus la femme qui dormait sagement dans la chambre voisine mais celle qui régulait les battements de son cœur.

Au fin fond de son esprit, Katherine voyait naître de profonds sentiments amoureux pour l'ex-strip-teaseuse.


End file.
